Talk:Midshipman Morolah
SoC confirmed on 27 Oct 2006 --Matrix 16:03, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Now Unconfirmed due to a boss name-change. Admiral Chiggen and Midshipman Morolah have switched names. Midshipman Morolah is now a mesmer boss with Simple Theivery and Admiral Chiggen now has Burning arrow. The ONLY thing that has changed is their names. Which means Admiral Chiggen is now on Marga Coast, in Midshipman Morolah's place, and Midshipman Morolah is now in Barbaros Shore with Simple Thievery. If confirmation is needed I'll gladly post a pic of Chiggen in in Marga Coast. --Mwpeck 21:30, 11 November 2006 (CST) ::Confirmed: Midshipman Morolah is a Barbarous Shore Mesmer boss with Simple Thievery. Rest of skills added to article. -- Dashface 06:06, 13 November 2006 (CST) SoC confirmed. -- (talk) 23:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) This boss has a recharging res signet. I'm serious. :He is probably stealing it from you using Simple Thievery.--Devils Apprentice 12:21, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Mesmer/Necromacer/Derwish/Warrior/Paragon ?? I saw him using signet of lost souls and signet of pious light, Charge and even Cautery Signet. That I'd call a really weird boss... 0ô -- Zerpha The Improver 14:00, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :That's Simple Thievery at work. --Theeth (talk) 14:10, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::oooops, sry :P -- Zerpha The Improver 14:13, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Crazy idea I've got one crazy idea as to how you can cheese your way into getting elites with this guy: Unlock a non-spell elite and put it and only it onto a hero. Bring a full party, along with that hero, and once you get near this guy, send only that one hero in. He will steal the elite and when you kill him, you MIGHT be able to cap it off of him. Anyone wanna try it out? --Gimmethegepgun 19:08, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Hehe that would probably work --Buzzer 08:56, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'm going to try that. The Hobo 00:37, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Didn't seem to work, the copied skill reverts back to ST as soon as you kill him. The Hobo 04:37, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::That's odd, seeing how (last I knew) Echo and Arcane Echo don't revert back immediately. However, one of the guys at ANet might have ACTUALLY had a little brain surge and thought of what I did (as unlikely as that might seem) --Gimmethegepgun 17:06, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Alternative Map? After doing this run a few dozen times (solo), it's pretty obvious to me that the "alternative" map should actually be the primary route to this boss. The primary route is slower and you have a much higher chance of wiping. Plus, if you die taking the primary route, the rez shrine is littered with red...making subsequent attempts fail. I vote to swap these two maps...--Mshantar 14:29, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :There seems to be a very consistent theme for all of these routes on Bosses. The primary is the most direct, and the alternative is the easy way. If you want to start a campaign to rename the routes on the bosses to "direct" and "easier" I'm all for that, but I would vote against switching the primary and alternate maps on this boss (as they conform to the existing theme).--NurseMyth 07:19, 28 January 2008 (UTC)